one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON VII: Gray Fullbuster vs Miyuki Shiba
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MORE ICE FIGHTS?! Damn. Anyways, yet another battle on the ice has occurred, and nobody is safe. Will Juvia go Fangasming over Gray if he wins this bout, or will Miyuki cause a temperal genocide on the Lancer of Team Fairy Tail...? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Gray Fullbuster.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Miyuki Shiba.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Natsu: Holy crap. Do you even know where you're going, Gray? Gray: Yes guys... Natsu: Lucy. Have you know anything in hell as to where we are? Lucy: I'm not so sure myself... All we know is that it's icy, a wasteland- (shudders) and it's cold. Gray, are you sure about this?! Gray: What did I just say? Erza: I know exactly where Gray needs to go... Natsu: You do Erza? We've been walking for what seemed like weeks, and Gray just took off his shirt and everything! Erza: Trust me. He's hunting down a woman named Miyuki Shiba. Lucy: Shiba? What kind of beef does Gray want with her? Erza: It is a very long story. Gray won't reveal any part of it... As Miyuki was waiting for Gray, she gave a call to someone... ... Miyuki: Onii-Sama, it's almost time... Tatsuya: Good. Sis, whatever you do, make sure that man, Gray Fullbuster suffers. Otherwise I'll have to make his entire team suffer... Miyuki: I understand. I'll talk to you later. Bye. Finally after what felt like weeks of aimless roaming, Gray and co. arrived where Miyuki Shiba is waiting. Miyuki seemed neutral. But Lucy broke the silent ice... Lucy: Sugoi... I never seen a girl more prettier in all my years!! Natsu: What the hell are you even trying to prove?! Miyuki: Um, (Blushes) thanks for the hospitality... But, my brother is clearly the only love interest for me... Erza: (groans) I envy brothers... Natsu: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, ERZA?! (Cues Shadow of the Colossus OST - The Opened Way (Extended)) Gray: Miyuki. Our jib jabbing ends here. Our time has come to show our true potential... Miyuki: Very well, but you won't like it when you win... Gray: No matter, I'm just as skilled at Ice manipulation as the next person. Let's just get this over with. The Fight ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE. FIGHT! 59.9-51.9: Miyuki started by sensing Gray's abilities with her sense of smell... She detected Gray about to use an Ice Maker ability... Gray: Ice-Make- A kick to Gray's face was a testament to how powerful Miyuki's Martial arts were. She then did two more kicks to the face. As Gray was forced to the ground, he caught his fall and flipped back on his feet. Grey knew he had to go heavy duty from Here on... Grey was about to summon his Ice Cannon, until a pressure point was detected, nullifying the attack. Miyuki then brought her brand of magic... As Miyuki waved her arms around, she finished it with an Inferno, separating the arena in two, one, burning hot to the point of melting for Gray, and even colder for Miyuki. She resumed sensing... 50.4-27.6: Grey knew he was in trouble. With Ice melting all around him, he decided to use his most powerful Ice Maker Moves, AND FAST; Grey started by collecting the freezing air around Miyuki's side of the board. This created a spiral of blades that thanks to Miyuki's side, was hard to melt. Gray then used such a move... Just in time for Miyuki to react. Gray: Ice-Make... UNLIMITED!!! But while the swords themselves were effective enough at making a prison around Shiba, as Fullbuster was about to make a Giant Hammer, he knew something was up... His Ice-Make: Unlimited spell was cracking! Apparently such a thick wall was no problem for Miyuki's Martial arts! 27.5-23.9: Gray: Hey! That's Bullshit! How did you survive that?! 22.5-18.2: Miyuki: What you succeed in sheer will, you don't back it up with true strategy. I have all three, including power. 18.1-0.1: Miyuki then used Zone Interference, targeting Gray himself. Gray tried to use an Ice-Make spell, but it did not work anyhow. That was when he found that the "Zone Interference" was locked onto him! He was no longer Magic-Able! Without Magic, Gray can't fight! That was Miyuki's plan the whole time; to buy enough time to lock down the area! But it got worse; Grey was starting to sink from the melting ice; But Miyuki had one last trick... She froze his soul with the Forbidden Cocytus spell, no longer allowing the statue that was Gray Fullbuster to even respond to a fate worse than death... He sank to the abyss, but didn't need to die in order to drown. K.O.! The rest of Team Fairy Tail were shocked and in Awe of such a "kill". Erza, even was so angry, she transformed her armor to Adamantine Armor, and flew at Miyuki, but just MICROSECONDS before she could even kill her, Miyuki used Cocytus again, this time, on the Rest of Team Fairy Tail. Erza dropped like a Fly, and everyone else looked like statues... Tatsuya then arrived to assess the damage, and said these words... (Shadow of the Colossus OST - The Opened Way (Extended) Ends) I'll take it from here, sis... I'll meet you back home... Results/Credits (Cues Full Metal Daemon Muramasa Ost~ 陵辱) THIS MELEE's WINNER IS... MIYUKI SHIBA! Gray Fullbuster is from FAIRY TAIL, owned by Kodansha. Miyuki Shiba is from The Irregular at Magic High School, owned by Dengeki Bunko. The Opened Way is from SHADOW OF THE COLOSSUS, owned by SCE JAPAN studio/Team ICO. 陵辱 is from Full Metal Daemon Muramasa, owned by Nitro+. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ice Manipulators Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Past vs Future themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees